The field of the invention is curved line scribers having a cirle-pin and jointed arm and the present invention is particularly concerned with an improvement over the ALL-PAX Gasket Cutter used for making single 360.degree. circular cuts from gasket material.
According to the prior art ALL-PAX type gasket cutters, single circular cuts are made in gasket materials using a scriber having a slotted bar, a razor blade mounted at one end and a pivot pin adjustably mounted in the slot of the bar. The slot has a scale and the pivot pin is adjusted to a given radius of cutting. For gaskets having an internal diameter and an outside diameter it is necessary with this prior art device to first cut one circle, adjust the radius of the circle for the second cut, and then make a second cut.
A disadvantage of this prior art device is the distortion in the gasket material which is the result of two successive cuts being made on the same material.
In the manufacture of gaskets with the prior art gasket cutter a wooden cutting board is advantageously used. This cutting board has a stationary receiving pivot point which is adapted to accept the pin of the cutter. Such a cutting board is used to advantage in the present invention.
The gasket materials are normally paper, rubber and polymer sheeting such as TEFLON, etc.